Hotel Gravity Falls
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: As part of another money making scam, Stan converts the Shack into a hotel. Dipper wants nothing to do with it, but when Kim Possible and company arrive in town, he finds himself drawn into an adventure to prevent Drakken & Monkey Fist from obtaining a dangerous and powerful artifact.
1. Time for the Stan Hotel

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, Oregon, or at least, as normal as it usually is in a town known for large amounts of strange activity. At the local tourist attraction, the Mystery Shack, the owner, Stanford Pines, was preparing to announce his newest venture.

"Profits at the Shack have been way down this quarter," Stan told the gathered employees "people just aren't coming in to look at all the weird doodads and knick knacks. Fortunately, I've come up with a way on how we can make some extra moolah."

"Gasp! You've agreed to my idea to sell homemade sweaters?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"What? No," Stan told her "what's the one thing this town is missing?"

"Workable plumbing?" Mabel asked.

"Are you sure there's only one thing?" Wendy asked.

"The answer is, a quaint, rustic hotel," Stan replied "with a little bit of work, and some cots I got cheap from a military surplus place, we could make this place into one of those little inns that people go gaga for some reason."

"I'm sorry, but there's no way that could work," Dipper told him "first off, you need a license to run a hotel, and the Shack is hardly big enough to support us, let alone any guests, and…"

"What are you, the government?" Stan asked "anyway, I've already taken the liberty of assigning you each new jobs for the hotel, Mabel, you and your brother will be running the front desk; well, mostly you. Your sweet attitude should help to distract people from how much of a dump this place is."

"I'll do my best, Grunkle Stan," Mabel said happily.

"Wendy, you're going to be in charge of maid services."

"Yeah, there's no way I'm doing that," Wendy replied.

"Soos, you can be the bellboy, since you're the only one around here strong enough to lift luggage," Stan continued, ignoring Wendy.

"Sweet dude," Soos said.

"Now, we have to get the Shack all cleaned up so we can get ready for all the tourists that will want to stay at this one of a kind venue. Soos, start cleaning out the rooms."

"You got it Mr. Pines," Soos said.

"You kids go down to the copy store and print me up some copies of this," he told them, handing them a poster that read "Grand Opening- Mystery Hotel; looking for a place filled with fun and excitement? Nostalgic for one of those old time inns? Well come on down to our quaint little hotel for something or other; cash only."

"Stan has seriously lost it this time," Dipper said, as the two twins headed off to print off the posters "does he really think anyone in their right mind would want to stay at the Shack?"

"Oh, don't be such a Grumpy Gus," Mabel said "you should trying being a Positive Perkins. Those aren't real people, I made them up, but my point still stands," she added "Gasp! Maybe Grunkle Stan will let me put in a spa! I've always wanted to work at one of those."

"I still say this is stupid," Dipper replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, at the Middleton Mini-Golf course, no-longer a teen hero Kim Possible was dealing with yet another problem.

"I gotta say Kim, I know you have a lot of enemies, and it's not uncommon for them to join forces, but this has got to be the strangest team up yet," Ron said.

"I'd say it's def in the top 10," Kim replied.

"Yeah, laugh it up Red, 'cause you won't be laughing once me and the skirt dude put you and skinny boy there six feet under, seriously," Motor Ed told her.

"I already told ye, it's not a skirt, it's a kilt," Duff Killigan replied.

"And I already told you, I don't care dude."

"Okay, here's the plan," Kim said "I'll draw their fire, you and Rufus surprise them from the back."

"On it KP," Ron said, rushing off.

"Forget it Red, your skinny pal isn't gonna be a match for our sweet, tricked out ride," Motor Ed told her. Both villains were riding in what was once a golf cart, but now had metal sheeting covering the back and sides, leaving only the front exposed. A medium sized ray cannon was positioned on the roof of the vehicle.

"I still dinnae see why ya needed to mess with the cart; it was fine the way it was."

"Nuh uh dude, the cart was totally lame, seriously. I tricked it out and made it halfway serviceable," Motor Ed explained "now we can use it to seriously spice up this game."

With that, the ray gun fired at Kim, who quickly somersaulted to avoid it, causing it to destroy a castle structure nearby.

"Ya cannae avoid us forever lassie," Killigan told her "eventually, you'll be finished like the 18th hole."

"I'm not sure what I dislike more; the deadly ray gun, or Killigan's lame golf metaphors," Kim replied, as she avoided another blast.

Kim took off running, but the villains followed in their cart, blasting all the while, destroying various holes in the process.

Unknown to them, however, Ron &amp; Rufus were preparing to make their move.

"Okay buddy, let's see if those Magno-gloves Wade made work," he said. Getting behind the cart, he activated the gloves, which caused him to adhere himself to the metal sheeting covering the rear.

"Badical!" he exclaimed, then climbed up to the roof where the Destructo Ray was.

"Dude, you're supposed to be like a professional golfer guy, yet you can't even hit a girl?" Motor Ed asked.

"I could hit her if she would quit jumping about," Killigan retaliated "if ye have a problem with the way I do things, perhaps I should drive and you can fire the ray."

"Forget it dude, I'm totally driving, seriously."

"If you two are quite done, I'd like to wrap this up," Kim told them "I have plans for later."

"Sorry Red, but the only plans you're gonna have are for your funeral, seriously!" Motor Ed said, as the villains blasted at her again.

Kim did her best to avoid the rays, noticing Ron &amp; Rufus atop the cart preparing to disable the ray.

"Okay Rufus, see what you can do about this thing," Ron told him.

"Okay," Rufus said and scampered over to the ray. He cupped his chin in his small paw, pacing around the weapon, examining it as a doctor might examine a patient, studying it's sturdy construction. Then he simply made his way over to an exposed wire and tugged on it with all of his mole rat strength, pulling it loose.

Meanwhile, Kim was still flipping around to avoid the villains, but caught her hand on an exposed patch of dirt. "Aaaah!" she yelled as she tumbled to the ground.

"So long Red, seriously," Motor Ed said, watching as Killigan aimed the ray at her. But when the button was pressed, nothing happened. "Okay, this is bogus, seriously, what happened to the Destructo Ray?"

"How should I know? You were the one who built the bloody thing," Killigan replied.

"Hi!" Rufus said, poking his head over the roof of the cart.

"It's that accursed mole rat of the lassie's sidekick," Killigan commented "he must've somehow gotten on the roof and disabled the ray."

"Well don't just stand there dude, get him, seriously."

Killigan grabbed one of his golf clubs and began swinging it towards the roof, causing Rufus to run to &amp; fro to avoid getting hit.

"Hey dude, Rufus is not a golf ball!" Ron yelled, still attached to the cart roof via his gloves.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Kim managed to right herself, then ran right at the cart, somersaulting and landing on the hood.

"Hey, get off Red, this isn't your cart," Motor Ed told her.

"I got her," Killigan said, attempting to hit her with the club, but Kim easily avoided him and he hit Motor Ed instead.

"Dude, get Red not me, seriously," Motor Ed told him.

"I'm trying, but the lassie will nae stay still," Killigan told him. Killigan attempted to hit Kim again, but she managed to grab his club and, using his momentum, pulled him out of the cart. Upon doing so, she slid herself into the passengers seat.

"Sorry Motor Ed, ride's over," she told him, grabbing him by the shirt and tossing him from the cart as well.

"Man, this is bogus, seriously!"

Now in control of the cart, Kim took the wheel and hit the brakes, causing it to skid to a halt. Unfortunately, since Ron was still on the roof, the momentum of the skid caused him to fly out of his Magno-Gloves and land a few inches away on the grass. Rufus flew after him moments later, landing safely in his hands.

"Ta-da" the little mole rat exclaimed, acting as though he had just done an Olympic gymnast routine.

"You okay Ron?" Kim asked, getting out of the cart to check on her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, luckily I landed on the grass, and not like, one of the holes or something," Ron told her "ya know, that could've been painful."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Those Magno-Glove thingies sure worked pretty well," Ron added "they stick to metal perfectly; people though, yeah not so much."

"I'll be sure to let Wade know," Kim said "he'll be happy to hear that they worked; too bad the same couldn't be said for Killigan &amp; Motor Ed's team up."

"Seriously dude, this is all your fault!" Motor Ed said, confronting the rogue golfer "I can't believe I joined forces with a dude who wears a skirt. Skirts are for chicks, not dudes, seriously."

"I told ya once already, it's nae a skirt, it's a kilt!" Killigan yelled angrily "and it's a common form of dress where I come from."

"Well where you come from is apparently messed up. No wonder you like golf."

"What's wrong with golf?"

"Uh, only that it blows, seriously," Motor Ed said "I mean, hitting balls with metal clubs? A monkey could do that, seriously," Motor Ed said "oh, and don't get me started on those lame pants man. Now bowling, that's a man's game."

"Let's see if ya think this is lame," Killigan said, producing several of his exploding golf balls, and hitting them towards his now ex-partner.

"Aw dude, seriously, knock it off!" Motor Ed said, running off as Killigan chased after him, club in hand.

"It's sad when villains can't get along, huh KP?" Ron asked as he and Kim watched the two villains.

"Sad's not the word I'd use," Kim said, producing her cell phone from her pocket "I'll put in a call to the police to come by and deal with these two. Something tells me Motor Ed will prefer prison after Killigan's done with him."

"So, now what?"

"Like I said, I've got stuff to handle at home," she told him "you coming over later?"

"Duh, I practically live at your place," Ron said "I think I spend more time there than my own home."

* * *

And indeed, a half hour later, Ron did come over.

"Hey Kim, did you buy any more potato chips? 'Cause I got a massive taste for snackage," he said before he stepping into the kitchen.

There he saw Kim digging around the fridge. Smiling a mischievous grin, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "gotcha!"

"Wow, that's quite a grip you've got there Ron, but I don't think Kim would be happy to see you grabbing me like this," replied a voice that Ron recognized instantly.

"Tara?" a shocked Ron asked, immediately releasing his grip.

"Hey," the bubbly blonde said, emerging her head from the fridge to wave at him.

At that moment, Kim walked into the kitchen, "you find the yogurt you were looking for?" she asked.

"I swear Kim, I thought she was you!" Ron said.

"O-kay, I'm not going to even ask," Kim replied "Ron, Tara's going to be staying here for a few days while her house is being renovated."

"Found it!" Tara said happily, pulling a yogurt out of the fridge "well, nice to see you again Ron" she added, as she left the kitchen.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kim?" Ron asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Need I remind you that Tara once had a thing for me?" Ron told her.

"Ron, that was back in sophomore year in high school, I'm pretty sure she got over it."

"Oh come on Kim; if she spends all this close quarters contact with me, those feelings could come back," Ron told her "you really think she's not gonna want herself a piece of this?" he added, moving his arms up the length of his body.

"Something tells me she'll be able to resist her animal urges," Kim replied sarcastically "and besides, you may not want to hear this, but you're not exactly Brad Pitt."

"That cuts deep KP, really deep" Ron replied, slightly sad.

"Hey, that's actually a compliment," Kim told him "if you looked like a famous movie star, then I'd have to worry about pretty girls following you around all day," she added, pulling him closer "and that's my job."

"And believe me Kim, no one does it better than you do," Ron told her.

"Good, then I don't want to hear anymore about this Tara stuff, understand?" Kim asked. Ron nodded in reply "good, " Kim replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek "I've got to go get Tara settled in, but don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go?" Ron asked.

* * *

In the next chapter, Kim learns Tara has an ulterior motive for asking to stay and the Mystery Hotel readies itself for customers.


	2. Old Friend, New Mission

"So Tara, I hear you've enrolled in Upperton University," Kim said, as the blonde rolled out a sleeping bag in Kim's bedroom.

"Yup, I'll be going there next month," Tara told her "it's a really good school and I'm looking forward to attending it. How about you, have you picked a college yet?"

"I'm hoping to find one in France," Kim told her "I've always liked the country, and it would give me a chance to learn the language."

"Anyway, thanks again for letting me stay here with you," Tara told her.

"No big, you're a former member of my squad and my friend," Kim told her "though I will admit I'm a bit confused why you'd want to spend time here instead with your family."

"Okay, confession time," Tara began "I actually had another reason for wanting to be here."

"Which is?" Kim asked suspiciously, raising her eyebrow.

"See the thing is, I'm really envious of you and how you get to go on all these fun adventures and visit all these exotic countries."

"To be fair, I don't get to enjoy the countries that much," Kim told her "I'm usually too busy trying to keep myself alive."

"The point is, I really envied your whole 'hero' thing," Tara continued "and then I thought, hey, why can't I do that? I mean, I'm a former cheerleader like you, and I've started taking a martial arts class."

"It's not that easy, or did you forget what happened during our unexpected trip to Camp Wannaweep?"

"No question, that was totally gross; but that was during sophomore year, and my skills have improved a lot since then," Tara told her "and haven't you brought Monique &amp; Bonnie on some of your missions? They came back okay."

"Those were special circumstances," Kim told her, before the beeping of the Kimmunicator cut her off "hold on one sec Tara," she added, before holding her hand up to stop the conversation. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"I've been keeping an eye out for Monkey Fist like you wanted, ever since he eluded you back in Norrisville," Wade told her "and I think I've found him."

"Where?"

"He's been regularly communicating online with someone based in Gravity Falls, a small town in Oregon," Wade replied "I researched it, and some claim the town is filled with all manner of strange and supernatural creatures. Of course, not everything people put on the Internet is true."

"True or not, if Monkey Fist is headed there, then it can't be good," Kim commented "I'll get Ron and we'll check it out."

"If you want, I could call up his online messages and maybe learn what he's looking for," Wade suggested.

"Please and thank you," Kim said, before signing off. As she turned around, she saw an excited, wide eyed Tara looking at her.

"No way, forget it, absolutely not."

"Oh please let me come with you Kim," Tara begged "I want to show you that I can handle myself. Plus, I really don't want to be alone here with your brothers; I'm afraid they might install a camera in the shower or something."

"They wouldn't do…" Kim said, before pausing as she considered that, "alright, you can come; but if there's any trouble, you let me and Ron handle it, understand?"

"Oh thank you!" Tara said, hugging her friend "I promise you won't regret this."

"Too late," Kim replied "now I need to get packed; if you insist on coming, I would suggest wearing something you don't mind getting dirty."

"I know just the thing," Tara said before running off.

"Well, I guess it would be nice to have a girl to talk to for once," Kim said, as she began packing a bag "and besides, Tara's pretty smart, she knows better than to actively seek out danger."

After packing some clothes and necessities, Kim &amp; Ron were ready for the trip and loaded into the Sloth, but were waiting on the blonde girl.

"I don't know about this Tara thing Kim," Ron said "she could get herself hurt."

"I'm not exactly the biggest fan of it myself, but she's an old friend, and I owe it to her to give her a chance," Kim told him "besides, I've brought her a little something to help out, just in case."

Before Ron could ask what that was, Tara entered the purple car and took a seat in the back.

"How do I look?" she asked. She was wearing a pair of thick white pants, and an orange shirt, accentuated with what appeared to be yellow dishwashing gloves, as well as black shoes and the traditional brown belt "just some old junky clothes of mine," she explained "so it won't matter if they get torn or dirty."

"And you just happened to have those with you, huh?" Kim asked, a hint of disbelief in her voice. But she said nothing else and tossed the girl a red purse "here."

"Um it's nice, but it doesn't really go with my outfit," Tara told her "plus, I'm not really a purse girl."

"It's a special purse Wade made," Kim explained "if you get in trouble, pull the strap."

"Okay then, thanks."

"One more thing; you don't get carsick easily, do you?"

"Nope."

"Good, 'cause we might be driving a little faster than you're used to," Kim replied, before she turned on the car and prepared to head off to their destination.

* * *

Back in Gravity Falls, the twins returned to the Shack, which Stan was still transforming into a semi-livable hotel.

"Okay Stan, we printed out and posted up your fliers, but I really doubt anyone is actually going to stay here," Dipper said.

"Grunkle Stan, can I set up a spa as part of our new hotel?" Mabel asked.

"Do I have to pay for it?"

"Nope."

"Then knock yourself out," Stan replied. Mabel skipped away happily, passing by a dirty Soos, who was holding a shovel.

"I dug that pool like you asked for Mr. Pines."

"Good work Soos, now go put on your bellboy outfit I just recently picked up from the costume shop; I want you to look presentable for the suckers, I mean guests, that will be staying here."

"On it dude," Soos said, as he headed off.

"Dipper, go do...I don't know, something," Stan replied.

"How about I go and try to uncover the mysteries of this town? Like I've been doing pretty much all summer," Dipper said.

"Fine, whatever, just don't get in Soos' way," Stan replied.

Dipper walked off, with a familiar figure entering the Shack.

"Hi, I found this flier saying that you were turning this place into a hotel," Tyler, the Cute Biker said "is it like a bed &amp; breakfast?"

"Well, there are beds and I will be serving breakfast," Stan replied.

"Sounds good to me," Tyler said "I'll take a room please."

"Great, that'll be 20 bucks," Stan told him. Tyler fished it out of his cutoffs and handed it to Stan "okay, let me go get our bellboy."

As he walked off, Stan fingered the money "well, so far so good," he said "but I hope this thing attracts tourists. That's where the really money is."

* * *

Stan had no idea how soon that would be, because, at that moment, a familiar purple car was making its' way down the main street.

"So this is Gravity Falls," Kim commented "seems like a nice little town, I can't imagine why Monkey Fist would be here."

"Reminds me of that town Mr. Barkin took us to that one time, where everything was old and primitive," Tara chimed in.

"Aah, don't remind of that!" Ron said "man I hated that day, and those stupid points!"

"I actually had a better time than I thought," Kim said "except for churning butter; I am never doing that again."

"So, what's the plan KP?"

"Well, Monkey Fist should stick out like a sore pair of monkey feet in this place," Kim told him "but until we get more info from Wade, there's not much we can do."

"So, what do we do?" Tara wondered.

"I guess we could find a place to sleep for the night," Kim said "then we continue the search in the morning. I wish Wade had given us more info before we came out here, though, I don't know where any hotels are around here."

"What's that on the pole over there?" Tara asked, pointing towards one telephone pole with a flier on it.

Kim slowed down and opened the passenger side window, allowing Ron to remove the flier.

"Looking for a place filled with fun and excitement?" Ron read "ooh, sounds fun and exciting!"

"Uh huh," Rufus added.

"Says here it's one of those old time rustic inn places," Ron said "ah man, does that mean they don't have electricity?"

"I'm sure they do," Kim told him "and anyway, we can't really afford to be picky. Besides, it could be fun, I guess."

"And I am curious as to what the 'mystery' part of it is," Ron added.

"It's settled then," Kim said, turning the Sloth towards the directions included on the flier "we'll spend the night at this Mystery Hotel. How bad can it really be?"

* * *

Next time, Kim learns the answer to that question, and Mabel begins her spa.


	3. The Not So Grand Gravity Falls Hotel

"Okay, it's much worse than I thought," Kim said, after arriving outside the building.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ron questioned "the sign on the roof says 'Mystery Shack.'"

"This is the address that was on the flier," Kim replied "come on, we'll go in and talk to someone, maybe they can explain it."

The four, counting Rufus, left the Sloth and made their way inside the Shack. Seeing all the strange and odd items only added to Kim's doubts about this being a hotel.

"Something is def up here," she commented "this looks like a gift shop slash museum of weirdness."

"I dunno, some of these things are pretty neat looking," Tara said.

"Check it out, 'Sascrotch'," Ron said, looking at a familiar exhibit "oh man, it works on so many levels!"

Kim groaned and made her way over to the counter, where Mabel was sitting happily.

"Good afternoon visitor, I'm Mabel, can I help you?"

"Hi, we're new in town and we're looking for a place to stay for the night," Kim began, showing Mabel the flier "we found this flier and well…we'd like to stay here, provided this is a hotel."

"It is," Mabel replied cheerfully.

"Uh huh," Kim replied skeptically "so what's with all the knickknacks and the sign that says 'Mystery Shack?'"

"Well, we just became a hotel recently," Mabel explained "in addition to that, we're also the Mystery Shack, a museum of strange things and creatures from throughout the town, ooooh" she added, making a spooky sound effect.

"Are you sure there aren't any other hotels in the area?" Kim asked.

"I know this may not look like much, but here at the Mystery Hotel, we pride ourselves on guest satisfaction," Mabel told her.

"Well, I guess I can't be picky," Kim said "okay, I'd like to rent a room for the night."

"And how many in your party?"

"Three; well, technically four, but one of them won't require their own bed," Kim told her.

"Let me just check what we have available," Mabel said, pulling out a book from under the counter. She flipped it open and scanned it, finding only two names signed in "what luck, we have several vacancies," she said.

"Great, so how much?"

"Well, normally we charge twenty dollars a room," Mabel began "but you seem nice, so I'll let you have it for ten. Just don't tell my Grunkle Stan."

"Spankin', thanks a lot," Kim said, reaching into her mission pants and producing ten dollars "good thing I always carry a little money on me when I go out, just in case. And don't worry, I won't say a thing to your uncle."

"Grunkle," Mabel corrected her.

"Sure, whatever."

"Okay, here's the key to your room," Mabel said, giving Kim one of several keys to the doors Stan had made "and as a guest here, you'll have access to all the extras we offer, such as our pool and spa. I highly recommend you try that one."

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Kim said, unsure "well thanks Mabel."

"My pleasure," Mabel said "our bellboy will be here soon to take your bags. Thank you for choosing Mystery Hotel, the most mysterious of hotels. Grunkle Stan really needs to work on that slogan."

"Well, I guess they can't be that bad a place if they have their own bellboy," Kim commented, then headed over towards where Tara &amp; Ron were waiting "okay guys come on, I got us a room."

"Hang on a second Kim, we're looking at this," Ron told her.

"And what strange mystical wonder has captured your attention?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Check it out," Ron said, moving aside so Kim could see it "it's a rock that looks like a face!"

"I can tell this is going to be a long night," Kim groaned.

* * *

A few moments later, Soos arrived and took their bags up to the room.

"Okay dudes, here's your room, hope you like it," he said, as he unlocked the door.

"This is a hotel room?" Kim asked, shocked "it looks like you emptied out a storeroom and put a cot in here."

"Whoa, are you psychic dude?"

"No, but something tells me we got played," Kim replied.

"It'll be okay Kim," Tara said "sure it's a tight fit for all three of us, but I'm sure we can manage."

Ron turned to Soos "so dude, I'm not seeing a TV in the room."

"Sorry dude, there's only one TV and it's in the den," Soos told him.

"Later girls," Ron said, as he headed off towards the den.

"So anyway, my name is Soos; enjoy your stay, and if you dudes need anything, you just let me know," he told them.

"Well, this is not exactly what I had in mind when I pictured an old fashioned hotel," Kim said, as she and Tara began unpacking.

"Look on the bright side, they have that cool display of weird stuff downstairs," Tara said "that's pretty interesting, right?"

"You're just relentlessly optimistic, aren't you?" Kim asked.

"I try to be."

"For tonight, I guess we'll just have to deal," Kim said "tomorrow, I'm sure we'll get a lead on Monkey Fist. Then we'll nail him and be back in Middleton before you know it."

* * *

At another house in Gravity Falls, one of its' residents was welcoming some guests as well, although he had not converted his house into a hotel.

"Why Lord Montgomery Fiske, so nice of you to come," Bud Gleeful said to the man outside his door.

"The pleasure was all mine Mr. Gleeful, I assure you," Monkey Fist said, shaking the man's hand.

"That's quite a grip you've got there," Bud replied, before noticing two more figures "And who are your friends here?"

"Ah yes, these are…business associates of mine," Monkey Fist replied "this is Drew Lipsky and… I'm sorry, I don't actually know your real name."

"Yeah, and let's keep it that way, monkey boy!" Shego replied angrily.

"Well, any friends of Mr. Fiske are welcome here," Bud said, extending his hand for Drakken to shake "gracious boy, what happened to your skin? You look like you've been out in the snow for a spell."

"No, his skin's always been like that," Monkey Fist assured him.

"Really?" Bud replied surprised, before looking at Drakken again "are ya sure you wouldn't like to take a quick shower? Should warm you up real good."

"No thank you, really," Drakken replied.

"Suit yourself then," Bud commented "anyway Mr. Fiske, I'd like to thank ya again for coming over, it's not often a world famous archaeologist graces my house with his presence."

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't have, but your son and I have had some very, interesting communications," Monkey Fist told him.

"And might I just add, your online correspondences with Gideon have been the one bright spot during his incarceration."

"Oh yes, they've been very important to me as well," Monkey Fist added.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, can I get y'all something to drink?" Bud asked "I assume tea for you Mr. Fiske?"

"That would be fine."

"And for you sir, perhaps some coffee to warm that blue skin of yours? I'm only joking of course."

"Just get the coffee, and try to cut down on the sass," Drakken grumbled.

After Bud left the room, Shego addressed the others "geez, how'd you end up associated with this nutbar?"

"What's important is that his son has clued me in to the location of a very powerful artifact hidden here in Gravity Falls," Monkey Fist told them "if we can locate it, it will give us the power we need to take over the world."

"And you need us, why?" Shego asked.

"Admittedly, I wouldn't normally cut you in on a deal like this, but I have need of your extensive criminal resources to help me locate this artifact."

"Ah hah, you hear that Shego? He respects my resources," Drakken said proudly.

"Whatever," Shego scoffed "all I know is, this better not count as a trip for us, okay? You said on our next trip you'd take me to an island, not some small town in the middle of nowhere."

"And when we conquer the world, I will," Drakken said "we can go to any island you want, since we'll rule all of them."

"Now you're talking my language," Shego said.

"If you two are done with, whatever that was, we need to get focused," Monkey Fist told them "according to Gideon, to find what we are searching for, we must locate a mystic amulet. That is the key to finding what we seek."

"So, where do we look?" Drakken asked.

"I have learned of one place around here that seems to attract all manner of strange and mystic items," Monkey Fist told them "and, by coincidence, it happens to belong to someone Gideon despises with a passion. A place called, the Mystery Shack."

* * *

At that moment, in the Shack's large parlor, Mabel was proudly looking over her spa.

"Oh yeah, that's perfect," she commented "the banner really sells it," she added, looking at the large banner that read "Mabel's Spa" on it.

"Okay, we got a massage table, nail station, mud baths…" she said listing off items. Suddenly, Waddles popped his head out of the mud bath, essentially a kiddie pool filled with mud. "Waddles, you naughty boy, that's for the customers," Mabel said, her tone indicating that she wasn't really mad.

"Now I just need some customers" Mabel said, "ooh, and I know just the person!"

So saying the girl ran upstairs to the room she shared with her brother. "Hey Dipper, my spa's all ready; you wanna be the first customer?" she asked.

"Sorry Mabel, but I'm not participating in any of this hotel craziness," Dipper told her "I have more important things to do. Ever since Bill destroyed that laptop, finding the secrets of this town is going to be harder than ever."

"I understand," Mabel told him "ooh, maybe that girl that came here earlier might want to try it."

"What girl?"

"Some redhead with green eyes," Mabel told him "she and some friends of hers from out of town just signed in. I never did ask her name."

"Wow, I can't believe someone from outside Gravity Falls actually fell for this scam," Dipper said.

"I'm gonna go track her down and see if she'd like to try it," Mabel said "she seemed nice."

"Good luck with that," Dipper told her "I'll be up here if you need me."

"I probably won't but that's good to know anyway," Mabel said, as she headed back downstairs.

* * *

Next time, Kim &amp; Tara take advantage of Mabel's spa, and the latter finds herself a new necklace that has a mysterious usage.


	4. Spa Day (not the episode)

Back in the den, Ron &amp; Rufus were enjoying TV when Kim &amp; Tara finally arrived.

"Hey Ron, anything interesting on TV?" Kim asked him.

"Just this show about a crime solving duck," Ron told her "didn't really think much of ducks before this, but now, I have a whole new respect for them. Wanna watch?"

"Not really my thing, but it's not like I have much else to do," Kim replied.

"There you are!" Mabel said, coming into the room "how would you two like a nice relaxing trip to our spa?"

"Yeah, no thanks," Kim told her "after seeing the rest of this place, I don't even want to imagine what the so-called 'spa' is like."

"I dunno, maybe it could be kind of fun," Tara suggested.

"I promise, you will not regret it," Mabel said.

Kim sighed "Okay, what the heck. How bad could it possibly be?"

* * *

A few minutes later, both girls eventually made their way to the parlor and found the "spa."

"And the fun just keeps on coming," Kim replied sarcastically.

"Welcome to the Mystery Hotel spa, where we help with all your beauty needs," Mabel said "this is my staff Grenda &amp; Candy."

"Hi, I do massages," Grenda said in her masculine voice.

"I make hair and nails pretty for you?" Candy asked.

"I'd like a massage, I guess," Tara said, rather reluctantly.

"Just lie down the table and let my magic fingers do their work," Grenda said, stretching out her fingers as Tara did as she was told.

"Has anyone ever told you that your voice is rather, um, deep?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"How about you Kim? Which of our amenities would you like to take advantage of?" Mabel asked.

"What the heck, since I'm here, just give me your best beauty treatment."

"Excellent choice," Mabel said "and don't worry, when Candy and I get through with you, you'll be gorgeous, well more so than you are now, and boys will totally throw themselves at you; if not, we'll gladly refund your money."

"I didn't pay you anything," Kim reminded her.

"Then never mind."

* * *

About an hour later, both girls emerged from the makeshift spa, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated.

"Wow, that girl may have a manly voice, but her hands were so comfortable," Tara said.

"Yeah, and look how well the other two did on me," Kim said, waving her freshly manicured hands "they washed and styled my hair, and gave me a spankin' mani-pedi to boot. I'm not exactly the biggest fan of this place, but that was actually enjoyable."

"Now what?"

"Whoa, check out the time. We'd better get to bed, then I need to look for Monkey Fist in the morning," Kim told her.

Both girls made their way through the front of the Shack, when suddenly, something caught Tara's eye. It was a necklace comprised of a metallic circle studded with various red jewels suspended from a brown strap.

"Ooh, that's a pretty necklace," she mused.

"You like that, huh?" Stan said, approaching her "yeah, that''s part of a collection of stuff I just acquired from around town. I couldn't let it go for less than, say, twenty bucks."

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Kim asked.

"Stanford Pines, the owner of this fine establishment," Stan said, tipping his fez "are you ladies by any chance guests here?"

"Yeah we are, but only because we couldn't find anywhere else," Kim told him "otherwise, there's no way we'd stay here. The rooms are ferociously small, and I don't know what the sitch with the bathroom is, but I'm sure it's not good."

"Are you with the Better Business Bureau or something?"

"No, and you should be lucky, or I would so report you."

"Yeah, well…" Stan began, until he noticed Tara still looking at the necklace "hey blondie, you want that thing or don't you?"

"It is nice, but I can't afford it," Tara replied.

"Here, consider it a gift, from me" Kim said, handing her the money.

"Oh Kim, you didn't need to do that,"

"No big."

"A pleasure doing business with you,' Stan said, as he took the money "and you ladies enjoy the rest of your stay. I hope to see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Sir, let me just say, that, as someone who routinely fights super villains, you are one of the worst people I have ever met."

"You'd think I'd be insulted, but you'd be very wrong," Stan replied.

* * *

Back in their room, Kim readied herself for sleep, while Tara rolled her sleeping bag out on the floor.

"Hey, where's Ron?" she asked.

"Probably still watching TV," Kim replied "he can be quite a night owl something. I'm sure he'll come up here when he's ready."

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I get this feeling Ron isn't really into the idea of me coming with you guys."

"Oh that," Kim replied "well, this is going to sound stupid, but, he thinks if you spend too much time with us, you'll redevelop feelings for him or something."

Tara laughed "that is silly," she replied. "I mean yeah, I crushed on him back when we were sophomores, sure, but I'm over that now."

There was a pause, then Kim spoke up "I know it's none of my business, but, why did you and Ron never date?"

"Well, I think peer pressure was some of it, but mostly it was because, I knew we wouldn't last."

"How could you have known that?"

"If I had dated Ron, it would've caused a strain on your friendship," Tara explained "he'd spend most of his time with me, and wouldn't be around to help you as much. Or, he'd spend a lot of time with you and I'd get jealous. Either way, it wouldn't end well."

"We don't know that would've happened," Kim said "I would've been cool with it."

"Oh come on Kim, we both know I would've been a third wheel for you two," Tara continued "eventually, he would have to choose between us, and I know he'd pick you in a heartbeat; then we might have had a messy breakup and I might not be friends with either one of you, and I would hate that. Besides, I see how he is around you; I can tell he really loves you, and I don't think he ever could have loved me that way."

"He is pretty special," Kim replied, smiling happily.

"You're so lucky, no guy I've ever dated has ever loved me like that."

"You're a nice girl, I'm sure you'll meet someone who understands that someday," Kim assured her.

"Thanks Kim," Tara said "I'm glad I came on this trip."

"I'm glad you came too, if only to make these accommodations a little more tolerable," Kim replied "but tomorrow, stay out of the villain fighting, got it?"

"No problem," Tara said.

* * *

In the next chapter, Wendy meets the gang and invites them to hang with her, Soos takes Ron to his favorite arcade, and Drakken begins recruiting locals to help him.


	5. Trip to the Skull Fracture

The next morning, the guests, sans Kim, and staff sat down to breakfast.

"Wow, this looks good," Tyler replied, looking at bacon on his plate "you sure delivered on your promise."

"Of course I did," Stan replied "I mean, it's not like I sent Soos down to the local diner and had him buy whatever he could get for 12 bucks."

"That reminds me Mr. Pines, the diner said they'd let you have extra food if you advertise for them," Soos commented.

"Tell them no deal," Stan replied "or rather, you would tell them, if I had sent you down to the diner; but I didn't, so you won't."

"Whatever you say," a confused Soos replied, and walked off.

"Wow Dipper, look at all the people at our little table," an amazed Mabel commented.

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan managed to get a whole five guests," Dipper said "maybe his hotel idea wasn't so crazy after all. No wait, yes it was."

"I don't know about you younguns,' but I'm having a great time!" Old Man McGucket said "beats sleeping at the dump."

Meanwhile, Tara was enjoying her breakfast when Kim finally made it down to the table. "Hey Kim, what kept you?"

"Bathroom emergency," the redhead replied "I had to wait for this bearded guy to finish so I could go in there and make myself look halfway presentable."

"Sorry about that little missy, but I like to make sure my beard is free of ticks and other critters before I start the day," McGucket told her. Then he felt something moving and dug his hand into his beard, pulling out a possum "oops, looks like I missed one; well, on your way little feller," he added, letting it down and allowing it to scamper off.

"Ugh, that's wrong sick," Kim commented "I don't think I have an appetite anymore."

"Ooh, me and Rufus will eat your share, if you're not feeling well," Ron told her.

"Uh huh," Rufus added.

"Be my guest," Kim said, sliding the plate over to Ron, where he and the little mole rat proceeded to devour the food.

At that moment, Wendy finally arrived "hey, new teenagers, sweet," she said, sitting down next to the kids "name's Wendy Corduroy; I take it you're not from around here."

"How'd you guess?" Kim asked jokingly "I'm Kim Possible, and that's Ron Stoppable, Rufus, &amp; Tara."

"Wait, you name is seriously Kim Possible?"

"That's what it says on my driver's license," Kim told her.

"Sorry, it's just that, it's a weird name; like meeting a person who was really named 'Seymour Butts,'" Wendy explained "but that doesn't make it any less cool. Anyway, I'm going to be blowing this place later to hang with my friends. You should come, I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Love to, can't," Kim told her "I've got something way important to do. Maybe later."

"I'll come, I don't have anything to do," Tara chimed in.

"Sweet, see you later," Wendy said, as she got up "and I hope I'll see you and Ron later too," she said to Kim before leaving.

"Ah man, all the food's gone!" Ron whined, after he and Rufus finished Kim's plate "come on buddy, let's go to the kitchen and talk with the chef."

They got up and left, as did McGucket &amp; Tyler, leaving Kim with Tara and the twins. Just then, she heard the familiar ring of the Kimmunicator.

"Did your watch just beep?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, it's an alarm," Kim explained "um, I need to go check on this, excuse me," she said, getting up and heading to the nearby corridor. Wade's familiar visage then appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kim, how are you?"

"Terrible," Kim replied "we decided to spend the night at this so-called 'hotel,' which, as far as I can tell, is some tourist trap that was quickly converted into one. The rooms here are ferociously small, and there's only one bathroom. And do not get me started on the owner. The only bright spot so far was the spa, which is as crude as the rest of the place, but delivers good service."

"That bad, huh?" Wade asked.

"Let me put it this way," Kim replied "I've visited primitive villages and jungles, and those were paradise compared to this place."

"If you want, I can leave a negative review on Yelp," Wade suggested.

"No, never mind," Kim told him "so what's up?"

"I traced Monkey Fist's e-mails like you wanted and I found out he's been corresponding with someone named Gideon Gleeful."

"Who?" Kim asked.

"He was apparently a child psychic," Wade explained "my info says he was recently incarcerated for some crime he committed."

"Well, maybe I'll just stop by the prison and have a little chat with this Gideon," Kim said "thanks for the info Wade, keep me posted if you have anything else."

Kim signed off then turned around, only to find herself confronted by Mabel.

"Hi, I couldn't help but overhear you talking to that Wade guy, mostly cause I wandered in here and listened to you," the girl said "but if you're going to see Gideon, then Dipper and I are coming with you."

"I appreciate it, but Ron and I can handle it," Kim told her "besides, I don't want you getting into any danger."

"Pfft, please, me and Dipper handle dangerous stuff all the time," Mabel told her "besides, we know Gideon."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, he's like our arch-enemy; he was always trying to get his hands on the Shack," Mabel told her "oh, and make me his girlfriend, Ha! As if I'd ever go out with that little troll!"

"I guess you do know the town better than I do," Kim mused "all right, I'll let you come."

"You won't regret this," Mabel told her "on an unrelated note; why do you have a watch with a guy that appears in it? Are you some kind of spy?"

"Not so much 'spy,' as 'world saving teen hero'," Kim told her "I'm actually surprised people here have never heard of me."

"Gravity Falls doesn't get any news from the outside world," Mabel said "oh man, I can't believe you're a hero! How many times have you saved the world? Ten? A million?"

"Too many to count," Kim told her "I'll tell you more later, but first, I need to get Ron."

So saying, Kim headed to kitchen, where she found Ron talking with Soos.

"Dude, thanks for teaching me how to make nacos," he replied "it's like, one of the few Hispanic foods I've never had."

"Yeah well, they're kind of a rare treat," Ron told him "enjoy them my man."

"Come on naco boy, we've got to go, Wade may have found a lead on Monkey Fist," Kim said, grabbing him by the arm and taking him out.

"Hey, if you're up for it dude, come to the arcade later," Soos told him.

"Ah, arcade! Can I Kim?"

"We'll see," Kim replied "now suit up, it's mission time."

* * *

And so, a few minutes later, the teens, accompanied by the Mystery Twins, made their way down the streets of Gravity Falls. Mabel, of course, had asked Kim a dozen or so questions.

"Does being a teen hero get in the way of your social life?" Mabel asked.

"Oh yeah, but you learn to get used to it."

"Mabel, I think we should be focusing more on this Monkey Fist guy and what Gideon was mailing to him," Dipper told her "remember, Gideon had one of the journals, and there's no telling what dangerous things lay within it."

"Journals?" Kim asked.

Dipper pulled his out from his vest "I found this journal out in the woods; it's written by a mysterious author and details all of the strange things found in this town," he explained "Gideon apparently had the second one in his possession, but I have no idea where it went when he was arrested."

"A journal filled with dangerous supernatural stuff? Sounds right up Monkey Fist's alley," Kim replied "he's always researching mystical stuff."

"Not to mention monkey related," Ron added "guy has a theme."

"Dipper, does your journal say anything about monkeys?" Mabel asked.

"No, but the other one might," Dipper said "there's all sorts of mysteries in this town we have yet to unlock."

The gang made their way down the street when Ron stopped; "no way" he said "um, Kim, I think you might want to look at this."

Kim stopped and came over to where Ron was standing. She noticed the flyer that was posted to the pole.

"Looking for fun and excitement?" she read "then why not join the employ of Dr. Drakken. Good pay, flexible hours, all equipment provided. If interested, report to the Skull Fracture bar," she finished "this is not good."

"I'll say, since when does Drakken offer flexible hours?" Ron asked.

"I was referring to Drakken being in Gravity Falls at all," Kim said "it's bad enough we have to deal with Monkey Fist."

"You don't think those evil dudes are working together, do you?"

"Oh yeah," Kim replied "and if they are, things have just gotten way worse."

"Um excuse me, but who's this Dragon guy?" Mabel chimed in

"Drakken, he's my arch-enemy," Kim explained, "he's a mad scientist who wants to take over the world."

"Although he has settled for the occasional city or country," Ron noted.

"I'm going to pay a visit to this Skull Fracture; maybe I can find out what Drakken's planning."

"Um, what about, you know, visiting the jail and talking with that Gideon kid?" Ron asked "isn't that why we're out here in the first place?"

"You guys go ahead without me."

"I don't like this Kim."

"Your concern for me is touching Ron, but I'll be okay," Kim assured him "it's only Drakken, and most likely Shego, I can handle them."

"I'm coming too!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Sorry, not happening."

"Look, you don't even know where the Skull Fracture is, I do."

Kim sighed "Okay fine, but if there's any fighting, you don't get involved, understand?"

"You got it."

"Meet you two at the jail, okay?" Kim said, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek before running off with Mabel.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of my sister running off to help spy on a super villain," Dipper said.

"It's cool dude, Kim will make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Yeah, you don't know Mabel very well."

* * *

A few moments later, the two appeared outside the Skull Fracture; strangely, the heavily tattooed &amp; pierced bouncer was not there.

"Oh yeah, this looks like a nice cozy place for a meeting," Kim replied sarcastically, before turning to Mabel "stay there, and don't do anything."

"No problem," Mabel said.

Making sure the coast was clear, Kim opened the door and peered inside. She saw the place was occupied by a large number of unsavory, muscular, lowlife types.

"Okay, now I see why Drakken wanted to meet here," she commented.

Slipping inside, Kim scanned the area until she noticed a familiar blue skinned person talking with a large man covered in tattoos &amp; piercings.

"Come on, I could use someone with your strength helping me," Drakken told him.

"I don't know man," the bouncer replied "I like some of what you're saying, but I'm just not feeling the red outfits. Could I get one in a different color?"

"I usually buy the jumpsuits in bulk," Drakken explained "If you want a different color one, I'd have to special order it."

"I'd cancel that order if I were you."

"Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed, seeing the girl standing near the doorway "how did you find me?"

"Actually, I was tracking Monkey Fist, who I assume you're working with," Kim explained "finding you was just a bonus. And now, I'm going to stop whatever you have planned."

"I doubt that," Drakken said "attention various low lifes; one hundred dollars to one who takes her out!"

Immediately, several of the toughs rushed Kim, who kicked one. She then somersaulted unto one of the nearby tables and performed the splits to take out another two. Grabbing the rim of the table, Kim swung around and knocked another guy into the bar.

"Hey, I'm drinking here!" a guy at the bar yelled.

Kim then flipped off the table and performed a somersault, landing perfectly.

"Wow, she's amazing!" Mabel commented, as she looked in.

Another guy tried to sneak up on her, but Kim grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Unfortunately, she failed to notice another guy, who grabbed her in a crushing grip.

"Let go of me!" she said, and struggled, but to no avail.

"Not so tough now, are you, Kim Possible?" Drakken gloated, getting closer "and now, I'm going to take care of you before you have a chance to foil my plans."

"Oh man, I gotta help Kim! But what can I do?" Mabel wondered, until she thought of something.

Sneaking into the bar, she approached a tough looking guy, who, like the others in the bar, were watching how things unfolded.

"Excuse me," Mabel said, grabbing his pants to get attention, until he looked down at her "I heard that guy over there say your tattoo looked stupid," she said, pointing to the guy holding Kim.

"He what?!" the tough guy asked, and began to head over to him.

"Hey blue man, where's my hundred bucks?" the guy holding Kim asked.

"You'll get it, once I eliminate Kim Possible," Drakken told him.

Just then, the guy Mabel had talked to walked over. "So, you think my tattoo is stupid, huh?" he asked, "well take this!" and punched the guy in the face, causing him to lose his grip on Kim, who slipped away.

"Bar fight!" another guy yelled, and the various toughs began beating each other up, using fists, chairs, or whatever was handy.

"Now gentlemen, I'm sure we can settle this….aaah!" Drakken yelled as a bottle nearly hit him, causing him to dive under a table.

Meanwhile, Kim &amp; Mabel had beaten a hasty retreat.

"Spankin' work back there Mabel," Kim told her.

"It was nothing," Mabel replied.

"That should keep Drakken occupied for awhile," Kim said "hopefully long enough to talk to this Gideon kid and maybe find out what he's planning."

* * *

Next time, our heroes visit Gideon and learn the villains' plan, but it may be too late to stop them, when they learn that someone they know becomes their target.


	6. Silence of the Gleeful

While Kim &amp; Mabel were having their little misadventure in the Skull Fracture, Ron &amp; Dipper had arrived at the jail. Since they were waiting for the girls to return, Ron had asked Dipper about things in Gravity Falls.

"You're telling me you actually have a Halloween in summer?" he asked "oh man, that is awesome!"

"It certainly was a unique experience, that's for sure," Dipper told him.

"Halloween is like, one of all my time favorite holidays," Ron told him "last year, Kim and I did our first costumes as a couple," he added, pulling out a photo from his pants that showed the two dressed as Anna &amp; Kristoff from _Frozen. _

"So, you just carry that picture around with you all the time, huh?" Dipper asked.

Ron didn't have a chance to answer before Mabel &amp; Kim finally arrived back on the scene.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got into a little trouble, so Mabel started a bar fight," Kim told him "no big."

"I saved the day Dipper, I'm a hero!" Mabel said happily.

"You caused surly drunk guys to fight each other, that's not exactly heroic," Dipper said.

"Why can't you let me have this?" Mabel asked.

"With any luck, we've at least slowed Drakken down," Kim said "now let's visit this Gideon kid and see if he can shine any light on what's going on."

* * *

A few minutes later, the five gathered in one of the visiting areas of the jail.

"I can't believe the cops actually agreed to this," Kim said.

"You apparently haven't met Sheriff Blubs," Dipper told her.

Kim didn't have time to ask what he meant, as a familiar chubby &amp; pompadoured face appeared behind the glass divider.

"Why Dipper Pines, so nice to see you," Gideon said in his usual Southern accent "and Mabel, my dear, always a pleasure."

"Not for me," Mabel replied "if there wasn't a window between us, you'd so be getting a face full of spit!"

Gideon chuckled "ah, charming as always my little desert flower. And pray tell, who are your guests?"

"I'm Kim Possible, and this is Ron Stoppable &amp; Rufus," Kim explained.

"Oh yes, the famous teen hero," Gideon told her "to what do I owe the pleasure of y'all paying me a visit here?"

"Cut the nice guy act Gideon," Dipper said.

Gideon narrowed his eyes "very well then," he replied, in a more sinister sounding tone "I suppose you're here about some recent e-mails I exchanged with a delightful new friend I found online."

"I'm surprised they let you use the Internet in prison," Dipper commented.

"Oh indeed, they feel that communication with the outside world is helpful in rehabilitation," Gideon replied "imagine my surprise when I discovered someone whose interest in ancient artifacts nearly equaled my own."

"Monkey Fist," Kim replied "and, exactly what ancient artifacts was he interested in?"

"Oh, quite a number of them," Gideon continued "he was quite delighted when I informed him of all the wonderful mystical things that could be found here. However, there was one in particular that seemed to pique his curiosity; the Mask of Magorga."

"The who of whatsit?" Mabel asked.

"The Mask of Magorga; legend has it that whoever possess the mask can enslave the minds of those they look at."

"Terrific, another mind control scam," Kim replied "and where exactly is this mask?"

"Hidden somewhere in the mountains," Gideon told her "I thought of looking for it myself, but I couldn't."

"Cause you're in jail?"

"Oh no Miss Possible; you see, the mask was locked away years ago due to how dangerous it is. However, if one were to locate a special amulet, it would help to unlock the mask's location. Despite my best efforts, I was never able to locate the amulet, so I switched over to other pursuits instead."

"So, no problem, right?" Ron asked "if creepy kid here couldn't find the amulet, then that probably means Monkey Fist &amp; Drakken can't either."

"They wouldn't have come here if they didn't have some idea where it is," Kim told him, before turning her attention back to Gideon "you don't seem to have any trouble telling us all about this.

"That's because, my dear Miss Possible, it doesn't matter if you know, because there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop it."

"Yeah, if you've heard of me, then you've probably also heard my motto 'I can do anything,'" Kim replied "including finding a hidden mask."

"Oh, I doubt that very much Miss Possible," Gideon told her "even now, I'm sure Mr. Fist is coming closer to finding the amulet, and the mask. And with it, he shall enslave everyone in this accursed town, serving as my proxy for vengeance against all of them for putting me here!" he replied angrily before checking his watch "well, it's almost time for lunch, I don't wish to miss that," he replied in a calm voice "nice seeing you again Dipper, don't be a stranger okay?"

"I do not like that kid," Ron said, as Gideon was escorted back to his cell.

"Me neither," Kim replied "but I like the idea of Drakken &amp; Monkey Fist in possession of a mind control mask even worse. Come on, we'd better get back."

* * *

Unknown to Kim, as they were visiting Gideon, a special someone was paying a visit to the Mystery Shack.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, popular tourist trap and recent hotel" Stan said "care for a room?"

"Yeah uh huh no thanks," Shego told him "I'm just browsing."

"Are you sure? I can offer a discount for a pretty lady such as yourself," Stan said, as charming as he could muster "not too much of one, but still."

"Oh yeah, so sure," Shego replied.

"Well if you change your mind, I'll be in the back room," Stan told her, giving her his best grin.

After he left, Shego began searching the shack, before she stumbled upon the parlor.

"Bingo" she said, and took something out of her bodysuit, affixing it to a nearby table "now to get out of here before that old creep comes back," she commented.

* * *

So, unaware of what just happened, the group eventually arrived back at the Shack, where Stan was in the middle of talking with local reporter Toby Determined.

"I want you to put a nice ad promoting my hotel in the Gravity Falls Gossiper," Stan said "an ad like that oughta get the guests coming in"

"And what do I get if I do?"

"I'll give you 15% off of the price of a room," Stan told him "no, scratch that, 10%. Aww what the heck, I'm feeling generous; I'll go as high as 5%" he added.

"Ordinarily, I'd turn that down, but one of your hotel rooms is probably better than the mattress I sleep on now, so you got a deal," Toby said, shaking Stan's hand.

"You won't regret this Toby," Stan said as the reporter walked off "creepy little troll," he added under his breath, before noticing the kids "hey kids and…you other two teenagers I don't know."

"Really? We're guests at your so-called hotel," Kim said angrily "I yelled at you earlier when you overcharged my friend for some old necklace."

"Oh yeah," Stan commented "how you doing?"

"Grunkle Stan, are you still on this hotel thing?" Dipper asked "this is going to fall apart, just like your bottled water business."

"Hey, that would've worked if the pool was open longer, and not so well guarded," Stan replied "where the heck were you anyway?"

"Visiting Gideon in prison," Mabel replied.

"Oh yeah? I think maybe I'll do that sometime so I can point &amp; laugh at the little mutant's misfortune," Stan said "anyway, I'm glad you're back; Soos has disappeared, so I need you kids to work overtime to cover his shift."

"No can do Grunkle Stan, we have to find a dangerous mask before a pair of villains do," Dipper told him.

"Come on kids, I need you, I can't run this place by myself!" Stan pleaded as they walked off "kids these days, have no respect for their elders."

* * *

Soon the gang gathered in the Shack's parlor to plot their next move.

"Okay, I am sick of waiting around for Drakken &amp; Monkey Fist to make the next move," Kim said "I say it's time we find them and stop them."

"Oh yeah, I'm on board with that idea," Mabel added happily.

"Well, you two know Gravity Falls better than anyone, any idea where they might be?"

"Hmm, two villains like them would probably need a place that's abandoned, where not many people go," Dipper mused.

"The library?" Mabel suggested.

"Unlikely," Dipper replied "also, the place might be connected to Gideon. Maybe that old factory up on the hill?"

"Or his dad's house."

"Yeah right Mabel, no villain would actually hide out in such an obvious location."

* * *

But of course, Dipper had no clue how right his sister was, for at that very moment, the villains were putting the final step of their plan into effect.

"I am beginning to lose patience," Monkey Fist said "I assumed with various high tech devices and assorted thugs at your disposal, it would not be difficult for you to locate the key needed to find the Mask of Magorga. Obviously, I thought wrong."

"Don't give me lip, monkey boy," Drakken told him "I spent most of the day having to recover from injuries I nearly sustained in a bar brawl, and I failed to defeat Kim Possible!'

"The cheerleader will be no threat to us, if we locate the key," Monkey Fist explained "for then, the mask will be ours, and she shall be but a pawn for us to control."

"And that may be sooner than you think," Drakken said "thanks to the little bug Shego planted, we shall listen in on their conversation."

"And that helps us, how?"

"Kim Possible almost always thinks one step of ahead of me," Drakken explained "if anyone can find the key, she can."

"Have to admit Dr. D, this is actually a pretty clever plan," Shego said, as she filed her nails in the corner.

"Yes, I am rather proud of it myself," Drakken commented "now, what do you say we listen in, eh?"

* * *

"Hey Dipper, maybe there's something in the journal about the amulet?" Mabel suggested.

"I doubt it; I don't recall reading anything about a mask in there."

"Duh, Gideon knew about the mask from his book, remember?" Mabel told him "so if he never found the amulet…"

"Then maybe it was written in a different book," Kim replied, "good thinking Mabel."

"Yup, that's what I do, save the day," Mabel said, putting her arms behind her head.

"Okay, let's see," Dipper said, flipping through the pages "not seeing anything…hang on. 'In my previous book, I documented the power of the dangerous Mask of Magorga'" Dipper read "'in order to keep others from locating the mask, I have separated the information about the amulet needed to locate it; if found, the amulet will lead to one of the mountains and placing it in a special groove will open a secret cave revealing the mask.'"

"Gasp!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Wow, that was incredibly helpful," Dipper commented "there's even an illustration of the amulet, see?" he added, showing the page to everyone.

"Oh no!" Kim commented.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I know where the amulet is."

"You do? How?" Mabel asked.

"Because it's the same one Tara bought from your uncle yesterday," Kim explained.

"Oh man, we had it the whole time and didn't even know it!" Mabel exclaimed "what are the odds?"

"Where is Tara anyway?" Ron asked.

"She went to go hang out with that girl Wendy and her friends," Kim told him "I suppose you two know where to find them?"

"You can count on us!" Mabel said.

"Then let's get going," Kim said "we need to get to Tara before Drakken and company find out the amulet she has is what they're looking for."

* * *

"Too late Kim Possible, you've already told us all we need to know," Drakken said, having heard everything through his radio.

"You do know she can't hear us, right?" Shego asked.

"Of course I know that."

"Hurry, time is of the essence," Monkey Fist told him "we must locate this band of teenagers and obtain the key before the young hero and her friends do."

"You leaving already Mr. Fiske?" Bud asked.

"Yes, I've just become aware of a rare archaeological treasure located in the area," Monkey Fist explained "and we're heading off to dig it up."

"I don't see any shovels."

"They're waiting with my crew over by the dig site," Monkey Fist told him.

"Oh of course, that makes perfect sense," Bud replied "well, ya'll have a good dig."

"We shall…you rotund buffoon," Monkey Fist replied under his breath as they headed out.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack, the twins were preparing themselves to head out to find Tara.

"Hey Dipper, check me out," Mabel said, emerging wearing a plain looking sweater with no designs on it.

"That's a new look for you."

"Yup, I call it my 'mission sweater,' like how Kim has her own mission clothes," Mabel explained "isn't Kim awesome? She has all kinds of fun adventures, and gets to fight crazy villains. And I love how she uses shortened version of words; and to think, all this time, I've been using full words like an idiot!"

"It's nice that you idolize Kim, but I think you might be taking this a little too far," Dipper told her.

"Pfft, no I'm not," Mabel said "I mean, if I copy Kim, does that mean I'll have an action packed life and a boyfriend and stuff? I mean, it prob will happen, but it could not."

"Mabel, you can't just copy someone and expect your life to be just like theirs."

"Duh, sure you can."

Dipper ignored his sister and both walked outside to where Kim was waiting by the Sloth.

"Check it out Kim, I've got mission gear like you!" Mabel said, gesturing to her sweater "and what's this?" she added, digging in her shorts pocket "oh my gosh, it's a grappling hook! Pretty sweet, am I right?"

"Oh yes, it's, certainly something," Kim replied, slightly unnerved "now, hop in the car and let's go."

"How fast does this thing go?" Mabel asked "cause sometimes I get carsick."

"It can go way fast, but we won't need to use top speed," Kim told her "still, buckle up."

Activating the ignition, Kim pulled the purple car out of the Mystery Shack parking lot and drove it towards her destination, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Next time, Tara meets the gang and makes a connection with Lee, but things soon go sour when the bad guys arrive in search of her necklace.


	7. Tara, Teens, & Trouble

Unaware of all the danger that threatened them, Wendy was hanging in an old area of Gravity Falls with her friends, when she saw a familiar blonde arrive.

"Tara hey, glad you could make it," Wendy greeted her "let me introduce you to the gang; that's Lee, Nate, Tambry, Robbie…"

"Hey," Robbie commented, in his usual disaffected way.

"And, I think Thompson's around here somewhere."

"Aaah, bees! Get them off me!" Thompson yelled, as he ran nearby, a swarm of bees chasing him.

"Ah, classic Thompson," Wendy replied, chuckling a bit at her friend's misfortune.

"Ow! They're stinging me! Guys do something!"

"Don't worry buddy, we've got you covered," Wendy said "Tambry, start filming."

"I already started a few seconds ago," Tambry replied, using her cell phone to record everything.

"None of you are going to help him?" Tara asked.

"It's okay, he's fine, he likes this kind of stuff," Wendy explained.

"I am not fine, I do not like this kind of stuff!" Thompson yelled.

"Keep fighting the bees Thompson, they can't sting you forever," Wendy called to him "man, I wish they could keep stinging him forever."

"No offense, but you guys are mean," Tara said, "I know I'm new here, but how can you just let your friend suffer like that?"

"She's right guys, we need to help him," Wendy said.

"Yeah, we've got enough footage for a video anyway," Tambry added.

Wendy and company then ran over to where Thompson was lying.

"Dude, that was sick," Wendy told him "we filmed the whole thing, you're gonna get so many hits online."

"Yay!" Thompson replied weakly.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked, peeking down to look at him.

"Are you an angel?'" Thompson asked.

"No, but that's sweet of you to say."

"Thompson, this is Tara; she's in town for a few days with some friends of hers," Wendy explained.

"How long are you going to be in town, anyway?" Lee asked.

Tara shrugged "I'm not sure; as long as it takes for Kim to finish her mission."

"Kim's one of the friends she's staying with," Wendy added "she seemed pretty awesome, I'm hoping she can still stop by later."

"So, Tara, you have a boyfriend?" Lee wondered.

"Not really."

"So, while you're in town, would you like to maybe, go on a date?" Lee asked.

"Sure, that sounds fun," Tara replied.

"All right, the Lee man scored a date," he said, slapping five with Nate.

"Way to go bro," Nate replied.

"You wanna go out with Lee? Seriously?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, he seems nice," Tara replied "besides, last night, I had a talk about true love and it made me think about trying to find it. Who knows? Maybe he could be the one."

"Yeah, somehow, I doubt it, " Wendy told her "but hey, you do what you feel you gotta do."

Just then, Tara's phone rang, and she reached into the purse Kim had given her and retrieved it "hello?"

"Tara, are you okay?" Kim's voice came over the other end.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Listen, do you still have that necklace you bought the other day?"

"Yup, I haven't taken it off since," the blonde replied, looking down at the shimmering jewel at the end of it.

"Okay listen up, there are some bad people who want to steal it from you," Kim told her "so just stay there and don't do anything; Ron &amp; I are coming to get you."

"Bad people?" Tara asked "does this have anything to do with that monkey guy?"

"Monkey guy?" A confused Nate asked, but Wendy shushed him.

"Yes, now stay put,"

"Okay, I won't leave this spot," Tara told her "oh, and I met this guy; he's not that cute, but he seems nice."

"Tell me later, okay?" Kim said from over the phone "we'll be there soon; we're kind of stuck right now."

"No problem, oh, and everyone's looking forward to finally meeting you," Tara added, before hanging up and putting away her phone "that was Kim, she's on her way to get me. I guess some bad guys are after my necklace or something."

"Bad guys? Seriously?" Robbie asked "what is your friend, some kind of superhero or something?"

"Knock it off Robbie," Wendy scolded him "it's cool, we can wait here for Kim. And that is a pretty necklace I guess, though I don't know why anyone would want to steal it."

"Because it is the key to a power your feeble teenage mind could only imagine."

The teen turned around and saw Monkey Fist standing nearby.

"Um, who the heck are you?"

"That is none of your concern," Monkey Fist told them "hand the amulet over, and I may consider sparing your lives."

"Not a chance," Wendy told him "we don't listen to adults, especially ones with way hairy feet and hands like yours."

"Yeah what's up with that dude, don't you know how to shave?" Nate mocked.

"Tara's one of us, so if you want her necklace, you'll have to go through all of us," Wendy added, striking a fighting pose as her friends, even a recovered and swollen Thompson did the same.

"Have it your way," Monkey Fist said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a group of monkey ninjas and Drakken's henchmen appeared "now then, who wants to be first?"

"Oh man, I just remembered I've got some um…teenagery stuff to do," Nate replied before running off.

"Yeah me too," Lee added, and soon all the teens ran off, save Wendy.

"Get the amulet," Monkey Fist ordered "the females are of no importance."

"No importance huh? We'll see about that, banana breath!" Wendy said, picking up a stick "Tara run, I'll handle these freaks."

Tara nodded and headed off, as Wendy looked at the onrushing group of minions.

"Okay, I may have made a huge mistake here."

* * *

Tara, meanwhile ran as fast as she could, occasionally looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed.

"Come on Kim, where are you?" she asked, but didn't look where she was going and collided with something.

As she looked up, she saw one of Drakken's henchmen standing in front of her.

"Thank goodness I found you," he said.

"Back off creep, I'm warning you!" Tara said, trying to be as brave as she could "I've got a…purse!" she warned "how does this thing work? What was it Kim said? Oh yeah, pull on the strap."

"No wait, hold on, let me explain du…" was all the henchman could manage before Tara yanked the strap on the purse. The bottom opened up and a pair of darts attached to wires emerged and landed on him; then a powerful jolt of electricity came through the wires, shocking him into unconsciousness.

"A purse taser, that's handy," Tara commented "yeah, take that you big goon! I don't know why Kim didn't want me coming along with her on this mission. With this baby," she said, fingering the purse "I can take out anybody. Come on you bad guys, gimme your best shot!"

Unfortunately for Tara, she was too busy bragging and was quickly seized from behind, her arms each held by one muscular arm, causing her to drop the taser.

"Ugh, let go of me!" she said, struggling against the grip of her captors "let me go right now!"

"I'm sorry, but you have something we want," came a voice, with Drakken then walking into view "I'm sure you must be frightened knowing you have been captured by the legendary Dr. Drakken."

"I'm not afraid of you blue boy, Kim says you're a big loser," Tara replied.

"Loser? That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Drakken replied "now, hand over the necklace!"

"I can't, your goons are holding my arms."

"Gaah, what is it with you teenagers and sass? Don't they teach you to respect your elders in high school?"

"Yeah, but not blue freaks like you!" Tara retorted.

"Oh, I think you'll change your tune, once you're exposed to the Mask of Magorga," Drakken said, before ripping the necklace off Tara's neck.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Well now it's mine; that's how stealing works, which I do, cause I'm a bad guy."

"I think she knew that," Shego told him.

"Never mind," Drakken replied "bring the girl; she'll be insurance that Kim Possible won't interfere with our scheme," then he glanced down at the shocked henchman "and someone revive him, we'll need everyone we can get for this scheme."

* * *

"Well that little diversion cost us precious time," Kim commented, as the Sloth made its' way towards the clearing where the teens were hanging out "I just hope we're not too late."

"Relax Kimbo, I'm sure Tara is okay," Ron told her "you gave her that special purse Wade made."

"True, and it's not like Drakken or Monkey Fist know she has what they're looking for," Kim replied, unaware of how wrong she was.

Seeing the clearing up ahead, Kim stopped the car and the four got out. But they saw hide nor hair of anyone, let alone Tara.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, Wendy and crew come here all the time," Mabel replied "maybe they went to the store or something."

"Oh man, thank goodness you guys got here!"

The kids heard Wendy and saw her come out from behind a nearby tree.

"Wendy what happened, where is everyone?"

"Sorry Kim, I did what I could, but there were too many of them."

"Too many of what?" Kim asked.

"We were just hanging out, like usual, when this hairy dude showed up," Wendy began.

"Monkey Fist," Ron said.

"Oh yeah," Kim added.

"Anyway, he wanted your friend's necklace and I was all 'no way, you'll have to go though us to get it' and he was all 'okay' and then all these clothes wearing monkeys and red suited dudes came out."

"And then what happened?" Kim asked, dreading the answer.

"I told Tara to run and tried to fight them, but those guys had swords and weird staff thingies so I ran off," Wendy said hanging her head in shame "man, I am so weak."

"It's not weak to run away from a fight you can't win," Kim told her "did you see which direction Tara went in?"

"Over there," Wendy said, pointing nearby "I hope she got away."

The teens and kids walked over to where Wendy had showed them and began looking for any signs that would help them locate the blonde.

"Over here" Rufus said, and began chittering loudly, attracting the others to what he was looking at.

"Dude, you realize your pet has no hair, right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, he happens to be a naked mole rat," Ron explained.

"Whatever, it's just weird is all."

"What did you find Rufus?" Kim asked, then looked at what the mole rat was pointing at, causing her eyes to grow nearly larger in shock.

There, lying on the ground was the taser purse.

"They have her," Kim replied.

"Now, let's just calm down Kim, maybe Tara just dropped this," Ron suggested.

"Ron, this thing has been used recently," Kim explained "she must have used it to fight off someone and was overpowered. Ooh, I knew bringing her along was a bad idea! I told her she didn't know what she was getting into! But she was all excited and had this really big smile and well, I couldn't say no."

"It's cool, we'll find her," Wendy said "don't beat yourself up about this."

"Don't beat myself up? One of my friends is being held prisoner by two of my enemies, and that never would've happened if I'd been firmer with her and told her not to come," Kim replied "whatever they do to Tara is on my head."

"Don't worry Kim, we're behind you all the way," Mabel told her.

Kim's eyes narrowed "okay, if we're gonna stop them and rescue Tara, we need to beat them to their destination. Wasn't it mentioned that the mask was hidden in the mountains somewhere?"

"I think so, yeah," Dipper said.

"Then that's where we're going," Kim said.

"Count me in," Wendy added.

"Sorry, but I've already endangered one person's life, and I can't afford to risk another."

"Look, there's no way I'm letting some freaks take over my town," Wendy replied "and besides, my dad's a lumberjack, and I have three brothers, with whom I often fight. I'm not exactly helpless."

Kim sighed "fine, do you have anything to defend yourself with?"

"Back at my house," Wendy said "can we stop there?"

"Do you get carsick?"

"Nope."

"Then we'll be there in no time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Drakken , Monkey Fist and their goons were heading towards the mountains of Gravity Falls.

"I still don't see how an amulet is supposed to lead us to this mask," Drakken said, inspecting the amulet.

"That is because you do not understand the workings of ancient artifacts," Monkey Fist told him, grabbing the amulet "I, on the other hand, do."

"Oh? Then if you're so smart, tell me how it works, monkey boy," Drakken replied.

"Exposing the amulet to the sun, will create a beam of light that will shine the way to the cave where the mask is hidden."

"Bah, I could've thought of that!"

Monkey Fist ignored him and held the amulet up, allowing the sun to shine unto it; a ray from the sun shone through the jewel and pointed at one of the mountains.

"That way," Monkey Fist pointed "our destiny lies within our reach."

As the villains headed on, at the rear of the procession was Tara, her hands tightly tied behind her and rope secured around her chest, and a gag tied over her mouth. The girl was flanked by a pair of Drakken's goons, one of whom was the one she had electrocuted earlier.

_Kim was right, I was way out of my league dealing with these guys _she thought _I guess she made it look easy. But I just can't stand here and let them get away with this. If only there was some way I could slow them down._

* * *

Next time, our heroes race again time to stop the villains from obtaining the mask, and receive help from an unlikely ally.


	8. Showdown

While the two villains prepared themselves to locate the mask, a familiar purple car was speeding towards the mountains.

"Um, could you by any chance, maybe slow down?" Dipper asked from the back seat "you're going kind of fast."

"I'm sorry, is one of your friends being held prisoner by a pair of villains?" Kim asked.

"Hey, thanks for stopping back at my place," Wendy interrupted, trying to break the tension "this axe I borrowed from my dad is gonna be a real difference maker against those goons."

"Speaking of which, how exactly are we going to find them anyway?" Ron wondered "it's not like there's a sign that shows where the mask is."

"Actually, there is," Kim said, pointing out the window, to where a small flash could be seen "something tells me, that's what we're looking for; I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

At that same moment, Monkey Fist had followed where the beam led and searched the side of the mountain. Eventually, he found a small impression in the rock shaped like the medallion itself; placing it inside, caused a side of the mountain to open like a door.

Wandering inside, the simian fiend saw a nearby pedestal, with a mask placed upon it; he quickly grabbed it and exited the cave.

"Triumph!" he said, holding the mask aloft "the information I was given has proven to be accurate, the Mask of Magorga is ours!"

"Ew, not very handsome, is it?" Drakken asked.

"The mask's appearance is not the issue here," Monkey Fist explained "the point is, we have the mask now, and soon, everyone in this small town will be under our control."

"I'd think twice about that if I were you," a familiar voice said.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled "but, how did you find us?'

"I have my ways," Kim replied, as she and the others piled out of the car "now, drop the mask and give up your hostage."

"You're forgetting Miss Possible, we have the advantage here," Monkey Fist told her "so we'll be the one offering the choice; become a mind controlled slave, or be destroyed."

"And, I if I choose neither?"

"Then we'll make the decision for you," Drakken replied "get her!"

"You three stay there, and don't do anything," Kim ordered as she and Ron ran towards the henchmen.

"Yeah, like I've ever done what people have told me to," Wendy said "I've got an axe, and I'm using it."

"I'm with you Wendy, let's kick some butt!" Mabel said, her grappling hook at the ready.

"Okay, so I'll just stay here then, I guess," Dipper said.

Kim meanwhile had somersaulted through the air and took out one of Drakken's henchmen; another one came up behind her, but she easily flipped him over.

"Why don't you quit wasting time with the amateurs and have a real fight?" Shego asked, her hands glowing.

"Sounds like a plan," Kim replied, and the two enemies began mixing it up.

Meanwhile, Ron found himself confronted by several of the henchmen.

"You guys had better back up now, if you know what's good for you," Ron told them, but they simply pointed their staves at him "suit yourselves," he replied.

Making a series of his usual strange karate noises, Ron distracted the goons enough and kicked the stave out of one of their hands. When the goon attempted to punch him, Ron countered it and flipped the guy over, to the surprise of his fellows.

"Oh yeah! Who wants some? Come on!" he said as the other henchmen attacked him. Ron dodged the attack by one and tripped him, then slid through the legs of another and kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground.

"Wow Kimmie, I have to admit, your boyfriend has gotten a lot better lately," Shego said, observing what was going on as she and Kim sparred.

"Thanks; wish I could say the same about yours," Kim replied with a smirk. That made Shego angry and she continued her fight with increased ferocity.

"This is not working Monkey Fist, Kim Possible and her friends are wiping the floor with my forces," Drakken complained "gah, I knew I shouldn't have recruited local toughs."

"Patience Drakken, if you've forgotten, we have the mask," Monkey Fist reminded him "one simply need wear it and stare at their victim and that person will become a mindless slave under their control."

"Controlling Kim Possible; now that I like," Drakken said "hand over the mask, monkey boy, I want the honor of putting her under my power."

"I was the one who learned about it, the right to use it is mine!"

"Hi," Wendy said interrupting the argument "hate to break this up, well not really, but neither of you two losers are using that thing."

"Oh, and we're supposed to be afraid of you?" Drakken asked.

"You are when I've got this," Wendy said, bringing out her axe.

"Nice girl, put down the axe," Drakken said nervously.

"Pfft, and you're supposed to be some big name villain?" Wendy asked mockingly "guess you're not so tough when you don't have your goons to help you." However, she barely had time to gloat before she felt herself lifted off the ground "hey! What in the?"

"Ha, and you're not so tough when I have the advantage!" Drakken bragged "and if you want the mask so badly, you can become its' first victim."

But, before he had a chance to use it, Mabel swung by on her grappling hook "I'll take that," she said, grabbing the mask as she did.

"That little girl has the mask, stop her!" Drakken ordered.

Mabel landed but quickly found herself confronted by a pair of Drakken's goons. "Hi there," she said cheerfully.

"Mabel, quick, toss me the mask, I'm open!" Ron shouted.

Mabel nodded and threw the mask with all her strength; Ron dove and caught it like a football.

"And Stoppable scores the winning touchdown," he said "guess my year on the team paid off."

"Uh huh," Rufus added.

"All right, enough of this!" Drakken said "hand over the mask now buffoon, or the blonde girl doesn't make it through the night."

To emphasize his point, he snapped his fingers, and one of the two goons surrounding Tara pointed the tip of his stave at her, the energy crackling mere inches from her face, causing her to flinch and utter a muffled cry from under her gag.

"Um, what do I do KP?" Ron asked.

"Give them the mask Ron, we can't let anything happen to Tara," Kim ordered, as she avoided one of Shego's blows and kicked her nemesis aside.

"You heard her, hand it over, now," Drakken ordered.

Seeing no choice, Ron began to walk forward to hand over the mask. Suddenly, the other henchman next to Tara swung his stave at the first one, knocking him out.

"What are you doing?" Drakken asked.

"Wow, I knew Drakken's henchmen were idiots, but I didn't know they were that stupid," Kim commented, watching on as the henchman freed Tara from her bonds.

"Um, thank you," Tara said, once she pulled the gag from her mouth "but, why did you help me?"

With that, the henchman pulled off his cowl, revealing a familiar face.

"Soos?" Mabel asked "you're working for the bad guys?"

"No way hambone, but I bet you dudes are probably wondering why I'm dressed like this and hanging out with these dudes."

"Not really," Wendy told him.

"Well, it all started earlier today," Soos began, ignoring her.

* * *

_I was running an errand for Stan when I saw this flyer on a post about this Drakken guy having a meeting at the Skull Fracture. Intrigued, I headed over there, when I saw Mabel and Kim arrive. I hid myself and watched as Kim battled pretty much the whole bar, and how Mabel tricked the dudes into fighting each other. _

"See Dipper, I told you I did that," Mabel said proudly.

"Didn't care then, don't care now," Dipper replied.

_After you left, I felt like I had to do something to stop that Drakken dude; I figured the best way was to go undercover, like they do on TV. So, I immediately offered him my services. _

"Hey dude, I hear you're looking for henchmen," Soos said, "can I be one?"

"You're in," Drakken said, shaking his hand.

_Once I was part of Drakken's gang, I began my plan to work my way up his ranks, which was pretty easy since there weren't any. Eventually, I learned we were gonna steal the medallion and attack Wendy and her pals. That didn't sound good, so I tried to convince Tara to flee, but she totally tased me bro. _

"Oops, sorry about that," Tara said.

_Anyway, when I came to, Drakken had already grabbed her and the medallion, so I decided to stick close and wait for the chance to make my move..._

* * *

"Which I did, just a few seconds ago," Soos finished "and now that I have, it's time for me to quit and go back to my old job at the Mystery Shack. Although I gotta say, I do like the uniform; this jumpsuit is crazy bonkers comfortable," he added before turning to Drakken "dude, would it be okay if I kept this?"

"Of course not."

"Aw man, I'm never gonna find something that breathes this well."

"Well, this has been, I suppose 'fun' isn't the word," Monkey Fist said "but I do have a world to conquer."

"Not without the mask you…hey, where'd it go?" Ron asked, noticing that he no longer had it.

"Looking for this?" Monkey Fist asked, the Mask clutched in one of his hands "I took the liberty of reliving you of it while you listened to the fat man's story."

"Good, now hand it over so I can have a turn," Drakken told him.

"I think not," Monkey Fist said "as I mentioned earlier, I needed your resources to help me locate the mask. Now that I have, you are of no further use to me."

"The old villain double cross, didn't see that coming," Kim replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, you think they'd learn after a while," Ron added.

"You'll pay for this monkey man," Drakken said, "Shego, get the mask!"

"Can do," Shego replied, but barely had a chance to attack before Monkey Fist looked at her with the mask on, causing her to fall under his spell.

"Ooh, that's bad," Drakken commented.

"And it gets worse, I'm afraid," Monkey Fist added, before quickly enslaving Drakken and the rest of his henchmen.

"Okay, anybody got any plans on how to avoid becoming a mindless zombie?" Ron asked "there are no dumb ideas."

"Everyone quick, avert your eyes," Kim ordered, closing hers.

"A clever move Miss Possible, but it won't save you," Monkey Fist told her "you can't fight with your eyes closed."

"Watch me," Kim replied, and jumped into the fray. She began to fight the enchanted henchmen, doing her best to avoid looking at Monkey Fist at all.

"Oh man, Kim is awesome," Mabel marveled "that stupid monkey guy doesn't stand a chance now."

As Kim kicked another goon, the mind controlled Shego arrived and the two began fighting; the two were evenly matched, as usual, and Shego stood her ground. Kim avoided her flaming hands and delivered a kick to her midsection, knocking her aside. She then flipped over and kicked her again, then jumped up and came down for a double stomp.

"Way to go KP!" Ron said.

"Mind control, totally overrated," Kim replied, "now then Monkey Fist, it's over."

"Oh, it's over all right," Monkey Fist replied, "for you!"

"Kim look out!" Ron yelled, and Kim nearly avoided Monkey Fist attacking her from behind. Unfortunately, she turned around to face him, and found herself looking straight into the eyes of the Mask of Magorga.

"That can't be good," Mabel commented.

"That's it Monkey Fist, you've gone too far!" Ron shouted, and charged at his foe.

"On the contrary Stoppable, I haven't gone far enough," Monkey Fist said, taking advantage of Ron's anger to put him under his power.

"Call me crazy dudes, but I don't think this looks good for us," Soos said.

"How right you are," Monkey Fist replied "and since I have no need for you, I'll just have my new slaves destroy you before I take over the town; eliminate them all."

Soos, Wendy, Tara, &amp; the twins huddled together, as the hypnotized Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego and goons slowly advanced on them.

"Its' times like this I wish life was like a TV show, so we could have a commercial right about now!" Soos said.

* * *

In the final chapter, our remaining heroes must find a way to stop Monkey Fist and restore their friends to save Gravity Falls and the world.


	9. Of Mabels and Monkeys

Authors Note: I'm sorry this took me over a year to finally finish; I spent a lot of time deciding how Monkey Fist should finally be defeated, and I lost interest and moved on to other things. But, I never leave a story unfinished, so here is the conclusion, better late than never. I hope you enjoy it, as it was the best I could come up with.

* * *

"Okay, we're dealing with a professional hero, a guy with super strength, a lady with glowing hands and a bunch of muscle bound morons," Wendy said, "looks like the odds are in our favor."

"Dipper, does your journal have any info on how we can stop that mask thingy?" Mabel asked.

"Hold on, let's see here," Dipper said, thumbing through the journal "'although it is unknown, legends states that those under the mask's power can be restored if the mask itself is destroyed.'"

"So all we gotta do is break the mask and the day's saved?" Soos asked.

"Yeah, but we have to get through those brainwashed guys to do it, plus monkey boy," Wendy told him.

"Okay, you dudes get behind me, I got this sparkly staff thing and I'll use it to protect us," Soos said, "stop right now dudes, because you do not want me to use this thing," he said, pointing his stave at Kim.

The teen hero simply flipped up and landed in front of him, kicking him in the chest, then sweeping his leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

"That could have gone better."

Thinking quickly, Mabel grabbed the glasses from the downed henchmen and distributed them to the others.

"These ought to protect us from that hypno-mask thingy," she said proudly.

"Merely a temporary breather," Monkey Fist commented "I still control Kim Possible, and with her friends and the others at my command, this tiny burg will bend to my will."

"You'll have to get through us first!" Wendy said bravely.

"Yeah dude, you'll conquer Gravity Falls over our dead bodies," Soos added.

"If you insist," Monkey Fist replied.

"Whoa, dude, that's like, just an expression," Soos said "I didn't literally mean it."

"Too late," Monkey Fist told him "eliminate this rabble!"

The hypnotized Kim, Shego, Drakken and the others ran towards the gathered heroes, ready to deal with them.

"What are we gonna do? We can't fight those guys!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Relax, between me, Soos &amp; Tara, we might have…sort of a chance," Wendy told her.

"Whoa, hold on, I don't know how to fight," Tara told her "I mean, okay, I have taken some martial arts classes, but I'm not on the same level as Kim."

"Neither am I, but you don't need to be," Wendy said "we just need to keep these guys busy until Dipper comes up with a plan to total the mask."

"Well, okay…" Tara said, still a bit uncertain.

"Don't worry dude, you still got that purse tazer; that thing is like, super effective," Soos told her "seriously, I may have muscle spasms for like, a couple of days."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Hey! Make up later when we don't have to fight mind-controlled zombies!" Wendy yelled.

"Right, sorry," Soos said, twirling his stave "okay mindless dudes, bring it!"

Kim and Shego jumped into the fry and immediately began battling Wendy, who was doing all she could just to avoid them.

"Okay, we probably could've planned this better," she said, right before Kim kicked her stave away, with Shego delivering a punch to her gut.

"Aw snap, that wasn't good!," Soos commented right before the brainwashed Ron easily knocked his stave away as well "neither is this."

"Dipper, we gotta do something, we're losing!" Mabel told her brother.

"Really? Because from where I'm standing, we've got the upper hand," Dipper replied sarcastically.

"You know, if you're not gonna help, don't mock those who are," Mabel told him.

"I hate to say it Mabel, but the odds are against us," Dipper told him "we have to get through a mind controlled army that includes two very talented ladies who could kick our butts, and keep from being brainwashed ourselves. I'm not sure how that's gonna happen."

"We have to do something, Kim wouldn't give up!" Mabel told him.

"Sorry Mabel, but it would take an army to save us now."

"'An army…'" Mabel thought "of course, that's it! Cover me, I got a plan!"

With that, the hyperactive girl ran off as her twin watched in horror.

"Mabel, where are you going? Get back here!" Dipper called out.

"Oh, how unfortunate, your sister has abandoned you in your time of need," Monkey Fist replied "not that she would've made a difference anyway."

"Okay pal, I've had just about enough of you," Dipper told him "you're going down, you wannabe missing link."

"Ooh, ouch," Monkey Fist replied in mock hurt "grab the boy."

Before Dipper could do anything, he was grabbed by several of Drakken's mind controlled henchmen.

"Hang on Dipper, I'll save you!" Tara said, before Kim flipped in front of her in a fighting stance. "Come on Kim, you don't want to do this, I'm your friend; hey, remember when we went to regionals together? We won because of a cheer you made, and you were happy, mostly because Bonnie was mad, but still. Don't you remember all the good times?"

Kim said nothing and flipped behind her, then twisted her arm behind her back.

"Ow! Kim stop it, this isn't you!"

"Oh indeed, you little blonde interloper, it's not her," Monkey Fist replied "but then, she's not exactly in her right mind, now is she? Round them up!" he ordered.

Moments later, Monkey Fist looked over at the town of Gravity Falls, which spanned out beneath him.

"Ordinarily, you four would be part of my army, but I thought I'd give you the pleasure of watching me enslave the town first before I turn you into mindless slaves," he said "although I could just as easily destroy you; you've proven of no value to me."

"Um, how about you take a third option and let us go, dude?" Soos asked, as he stood next to Dipper, Wendy &amp; Tara, their hands tightly tied behind their backs.

"I'll think about it," Monkey Fist replied, and appeared to ponder it for a moment "um…no."

"You'll never get away with this!" Tara shouted.

"Man, even I know that's cliché," Wendy replied.

"Indeed, and quite inaccurate, as I have, in fact, succeeded" Monkey Fist reminded them "with the mind controlling powers of this mask, I shall conquer this small town, and then, the world!"

"Um, how's that gonna work dude? There's like, over a billion people in the world; how can you control them all?" Soos questioned.

"Well, I haven't quite worked that out yet," Monkey Fist assured him "but rest assured, I shall. Now then, move forward!"

On that order, several of Drakken's controlled henchmen prodded the captives with their staves, forcing them to trudge ahead.

"Not to worry dudes, Mabel's still free, and I'm sure she's got some crazy plan to help us," Soos told them.

"I know Mabel can be resourceful, but what can she possibly do against a bunch of mind controlled goons?" Dipper asked.

As if to answer the boy's question, Mabel suddenly appeared.

"Let my brother and the others go, you bad monkey!"

"Oh please; I'm supposed to take threats from a tiny girl in a sweater?" Monkey Fist asked "in case you haven't noticed, I have a small army behind me, and there's just you."

"Wrong again," Mabel said, and suddenly, most of the population of Gravity Falls emerged from the area, ready to fight for their hometown.

"A group of bumpkins? How droll," Monkey Fist replied "destroy them!" he ordered his slaves.

"Get 'em, get 'em!" Tyler Cutebiker said, as the citizens ran forward to fight the hypnotized heroes &amp; villains.

Despite the fact that neither side had many numbers, the citizens were not doing so well, due to not being trained to fight, and that Kim &amp; Shego were on the other side.

"Dang it, I didn't know we'd have deal with these kind of problems when I went to the police academy," Sheriff Blubs commented, avoiding several blows.

"You actually went to an academy?" Deputy Durland asked.

"There's too many of them!" Toby Determined shouted "okay, actually, there's not, but I've always wanted to say that," he added, before the mind controlled Kim side kicked him "ow!"

"Oh yeah!" Manly Dan shouted, as he began taking down hypnotized goons left and right.

"All right, go dad!" Wendy cheered.

"Your dad's good dude, but he won't be able to take out all those guys," Soos commented.

"Yeah, we need to get loose and help them somehow," Dipper added.

"Did someone call for Mabel to save the day?" Dipper heard Mabel say, and saw that his sister was behind him, working on freeing him.

"Mabel? How'd you get here?"

"I slipped over while the townspeople were fighting, duh," Mabel told him, as she worked to free the others.

Meanwhile, Manly Dan had put up a good fight, but with the hypnotized Kim, Ron, &amp; Shego fighting him all at once, he was little match for them.

"Who would've thought two teens and some lady would be so hard to beat?" he asked, moments before Kim roundhouse kicked his face, sending him to the ground.

"Pathetic sweater girl, all you've done is supply me with more slaves for my army," Monkey Fist said, not noticing Mabel was gone "you've… hey, where did she go? I wasn't finished gloating yet."

"Oh, you're done all right," Monkey Fist heard Dipper say, and turned to see his now angry captives standing free.

"Oh, it's you again," he said drolly "this is beginning to get boring; warriors, eliminate this annoying rabble!"

"Who you calling rabble, primate breath?" Wendy asked.

Kim, Shego, Ron and at least 2 henchmen ran forward to engage the kids. Soos fought well with the stave, and took out the goons, but Ron swept his legs out and he easily collapsed.

"Okay Kim, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to," Wendy warned.

"That's funny, cause I have no problems hurting you," Kim replied evilly and swung a kick at Wendy. The redhead managed to dodge and avoided Kim's punches, but she knew she wouldn't last long.

Wendy sent her own punch at Kim, who easily blocked it; then, grinning wickedly, Kim swung her by the arm, sending her to the ground. Kim attempted a punch to the ground, but Wendy rolled aside and knocked out Kim's legs.

"You're better than I thought," Kim said.

"Thanks," Wendy replied.

"But still not better than me," Kim finished, before going for another ground punch; Wendy rolled to avoid it, but this time, Kim knew she would and kicked her. As Wendy was recovering, Kim hauled her up and punched her several times in the stomach, before sending her to the ground with an elbow to the head.

"This is like, the worst catfight ever," Soos commented.

Wendy struggled to her feet, with Kim pushing her back down; "stay down, if you know what's good for you," she hissed "or next time, I'll make sure you can't get back up!"

"Not so lippy now, are you?" Monkey Fist said to Wendy "anyway, I've grown tired of you and your insults, as well as your defiant attitude. It's time to make an example of you; Kim Possible, if you would."

"As you wish," Kim said, grabbing Wendy by her hair and yanking her upright. Kim then balled her hand into a fist and cocked her arm back to deliver a blow.

"Don't do it Kim, you're a hero, not a villain!" Mabel called "and I'm going to make sure you remember that."

With that, Mabel swung down on her grappling hook and, timing her swing correctly, snatched the mask from Monkey Fist.

"Return that at once, cursed child!"

"Not gonna happen, jerk face!" Mabel said, "Dipper catch!"

"I got it!" Dipper said, and managed to catch the mask, only to find several mind controlled henchmen baring down on him "how many of these guys does he have?"

"Dude, I'm open," Soos said, and Dipper tossed him the mask before the villains could tackle him.

"Okay, time to destroy this thing," Soos said, before Shego flipped in front of him "or not," he added, before the villainess hit a powerful kick to his midsection, causing the mask to fly from his hands.

Shego waited to intercept it, but at the last moment, Tara flipped over and grabbed it.

"This thing has caused enough trouble today!" she said, lifting the mask to bring it down on a rock, but Shego's arm grabbed her.

"Hero Mabel to the rescue!" Mabel shouted, as she swung into Shego, freeing Tara from her grip. The blonde cheerleader then grabbed one of the staves that had been left behind.

"Time to end this!" she said, and, throwing the mask to the ground, jammed the stave into it; the electric power therein surged around the mask, before blowing it into pieces.

"No! My mask, my slaves!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

With the mask destroyed, those once under the evil simian's spell were now recovering from its' effects.

"Uh, what just happened?" Ron asked.

"Last thing I remember, Monkey Fist was looking me at with that ugly mask, and then, nothing," Kim replied "but it looks like the mask is history and we're no longer slaves."

"This is all your fault!" Drakken yelled at Monkey Fist "if you had let me share control of the mask with you, we'd both have Kim Possible under our control."

"Oh please, as if I was going to share the world with a fool such as yourself," Monkey Fist told him "this is what I get for deviating from my usual monkey based schemes."

"I hate to interrupt your little blame game, but now that things are back to normal, the two of you are off to prison," Kim said, ready for battle.

"Not this time, Kim Possible!" Drakken said "I may have lost the mask, and been temporarily forced to serve Monkey Fist, but I still have you outnumbered."

"Um, Dr. D, you might wanna check on that again," Shego pointed out.

Drakken looked around and noticed his henchmen were all knocked out and that a number of the townspeople were there, and looking angry.

"Ah yes; this doesn't bode well," he replied.

"For you? No," Kim replied and flipped over and kicked Shego into him, sending them both to the ground.

"You may have defeated Drakken, but I won't be foiled so easily!" Monkey Fist said, and held his arms up for a battle. Kim &amp; Ron did the same, but before either could make a move, Monkey Fist was shocked from behind, and fell to the ground.

Behind him, Tara held the tazer purse "that's for kidnapping me and turning my friends against me!" she yelled.

"Spanking job," Kim congratulated the girl "okay sheriff, they're all yours."

"Now hold on there little missy; no girl from some big city comes here and tells me how to do my job," Blubs told her "I'll arrest them when I'm good and ready. First off, I'm late for my bowling lesson."

"I'm hoping to get me a strike!" Durland said happily as the two cops wandered off.

"Don't worry, you get used to them," Mabel told Kim.

* * *

After catching Kim &amp; Ron up on what happened, the gang made their way back to the Mystery Shack, where Stan was waiting.

"Where the heck have you kids been?" he asked angrily "and what are you wearing?" he asked Soos.

"Long story dude."

"Well anyway, I'm glad you're here, I need you to help change the Shack back to normal; I've decided to close down the whole hotel thing."

"Because you realized that running a hotel is hard work, and takes dedication and the proper permits?" Dipper asked.

"Well yeah, that's part of it," Stan said "mostly though, it's because I remembered that I genuinely don't like people. Speaking of which, you three teens are gonna have to clean out and amscray."

"Not to worry Mr. Pines, you couldn't pay me to stay here any longer," Kim told him.

"Why would I pay you? How does that profit me in any way?" Stan asked.

Kim simply groaned and walked off to gather her things.

* * *

Soon, Team Possible was packed and ready to go.

"Thanks for the help Mabel, you really saved the day," Kim told the girl "I think you could be a real hero someday."

"Thanks Kim, but for right now, I think I'm just gonna enjoy the rest of my summer," the girl replied "who knows what awesome things Dipper and I will experience before everything's over?"

"Judging from what I've seen of this place, I'm guessing a lot. And Wendy, sorry about the whole, um, beating you up thing," Kim told her fellow redhead "I wasn't exactly myself."

"Hey no prob; it wasn't my first fight, and it won't be my last," Wendy replied "but if you ever find yourself in this neck of the woods again, look me up; cause I totally want a rematch."

"You got it."

"And if you kids are ever in Middleton, feel free to stop by," Ron told Dipper "but keep the freakiness at home, because our lives are already pretty hectic as is."

"Believe me, I have no intention of bringing any of this craziness with me anywhere," Dipper said, before he and Ron shook hands.

"Hey, anybody seen Rufus?" Ron asked.

"Whee!" Rufus shouted as Waddles ran by with the mole rat atop him, wearing a mini cowboy hat and holding unto a pair of reins.

"Aww that's soooo adorable," Mabel said "I'm not even going to ask where he got the reins and hat from." She reached into her shorts and pulled out her phone, then snapped a few pictures "these babies are going straight on the Internet."

After Rufus had fun riding the pig, the gang said their goodbyes and drove off, hoping to leave their adventure in Gravity Falls behind them.

"You think we'll ever see them again Kim?"

"Stranger things have happened."

"Kim, I just want to say…I'm sorry," Tara said from the back seat "I thought your hero life looked really glamorous, but I now I see how really hard it is. I'm sorry for messing everything up."

"You didn't mess up anything," Kim said "actually, you getting captured help us track down Monkey Fist &amp; Drakken. Besides, you ferociously totaled that mask; if it wasn't for you, we'd still be under banana breath's control. And nothing's ever easy the first time around; when you fall off the bike, you just have to try again."

"Man, could I tell you stories about falling off a bike," Ron interrupted.

"Not the time Ron," Kim said curtly "look, if you're still serious about wanting to be part of the team, we'd love to have you. Or, more specifically, I'd love to have you; I love Ron, Rufus, &amp; Wade, but sometimes, there are just things I can't to them about."

"Oh, like what?" Ron asked.

"Well, you for instance," Kim admitted "so if you're still up for it, I'd be willing to help you improve your skills so you could really help us out next time. What do you say?"

"Well…" the blonde girl replied, mulling over what Kim had said in her mind "okay, it's a deal," she added.

"I'll try not to make you regret this decision," Kim said "but first, we totally need to hook you up with some new mission clothes."

"Hey Kim, should we check in with Wade, he's probably worried."

"Good call Ron," Kim said, and activated the viewscreen in the car.

"Hey guys, haven't heard from you in a while; everything okay?" Wade asked.

"It's all good now, but you would not believe the day we had," Ron told him.

"It was def one of our freakier adventures," Kim added.

"Oh yeah?"

"Let me fill you in on what happened," Kim said "so after we left the hotel…"

The car containing the teens and mole rat continued on its' journey out of the eerie town. Kim and company didn't know it yet, but they were lucky their business in Gravity Falls was concluded, for soon, the town would be the center of what would eventually be known as "Weirdmageddon."


End file.
